marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Wilson (Earth-12101)
| Aliases = Jack, Merc with a Mouth, Merc, Deadpool | Identity = Public | Citizenship = Canadian | Affiliation = Evil Deadpool CorpsCategory:Evil Deadpool Corps members (Multiverse) (leader) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12101 | Occupation = Assassin; former mercenary, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Dalibor Talajic | First = Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe #1 | Death = Deadpool Kills Deadpool #4 | Quotation = On a world not too far removed from your own, Deadpool was driven beyond the brink of madness. Believing himself to be nothing more than a fictional character, he set out on a quest of murder and bloodshed. He believed that the only way to ease his suffering-- and the suffering of all fictional beings-- would be to kill his way across all of existence. | Speaker = Watcher | QuoteSource = Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe In this reality, the X-Men brought Deadpool to Dr. Benjamin Brighton (also known as Psycho-Man) in an attempt to cure him of his insanity. Unbeknownst to the X-Men however, Brighton had, in actuality, been brainwashing his patients to do his bidding as opposed to curing them. Brighton's treatment failed to brainwash Deadpool, instead destroying his inner voices, replacing them with a single voice that knew that the entire Universe was just a lie, and encouraging him to kill non-stop. He then killed Dr. Brighton by smashing him into a release form, after stating all the form needed was Brighton's stamp of approval. He then killed everyone in the asylum, and then blew the building up. In order to end it all, he began killing the heroes of the world. He started by going after the Fantastic Four, killing Reed Richards and the Thing first. He proceeded to kill the Human Torch, but Susan Storm caught up to him and blew up his head with a force field. While she was grieving over the death of her family, Deadpool regenerated and killed her. Using a device he stole from Reed Richards, he used it to take down Uatu the Watcher. Before killing him, he demanded to know whom Uatu was narrating for. Uatu refused to reveal the truth and, before killing him, Deadpool vowed to make the world burn. He proceeded to kill several heroes and villains, like Doctor Doom and Spider-Man, before taking on the Avengers. Deadpool stole Pym Particles from Henry Pym's lab before killing him, and used them to destroy the Avengers' headquarters and kill all the Avengers present, who were having a meeting on how to deal with him. Luke Cage and Thor survived however, but Deadpool revealed that he had planted miniaturized bombs in Cage's coffee to bypass his unbreakable skin, which he then detonated. When fighting Thor, he used Pym's technology to enlarge Mjolnir, which was in the process of returning to Thor, causing the now massive Asgardian hammer to crush its owner. He next took on the Hulk, who easily dismembered Deadpool and proceeded to leave, declaring that he wanted to be left alone. While sleeping however, the Hulk reverted back to Bruce Banner and Deadpool tracked him down in a cave and killed him. Unbeknownst to Deadpool, the loved ones of the many heroes he killed pooled their resources together and hired his old nemesis, Taskmaster in order to kill him. After killing many more heroes and villains, Deadpool tracked down the X-Men. He captured Professor Xavier and forced him to telepathically call the X-Men. He booby trapped the X-Men's hideout and took out Emma Frost, Cannonball, Pixie and Cyclops by trapping Cyclops' face in an unknown substance which began to suffocate him, forcing Cyclops to try and blast it off. The resulting blast, however, killed all four of them. He killed Gambit, Rogue and Colossus by electrocuting them while they were trapped in the vents. Xavier finally tried to stop him by telepathically shutting down his mind but, while doing so, he saw the truth behind Deadpool's actions, resulting in total brain death. Deadpool wandered the mansion, inspecting his work, among those killed are Magneto by trapping him in jellified acid and trapping Kitty Pryde in a cube that she could never faze out of, when he was suddenly confronted by Wolverine, whom he believed to have killed together with the other Avengers. Wolverine found Arcade weeping and he revealed that Deadpool had been forcing him to build contraptions for him. Wolverine found the room where his son Daken and adopted daughter/clone X-23 had been incapacitated by Deadpool, who accomplished this by tying them up and setting flamethrowers to incinerate them as soon as they regenerated. Wolverine flew into a rage but was unable to stop Deadpool, who decapitated him. Meanwhile, Taskmaster found the dead remains of Doctor Strange and Wong and realized that Deadpool meant to find and destroy the Nexus of All Realities. Forcing the Puppet Master to create loads of puppets for all manner of heroes and villains, he forced many of the Earthbound ones to commit suicide. The Punisher attempted to stop him and seemed to have done so after blowing his head off with a sniper rifle, but it was revealed that it was just the Puppet Master whom Deadpool had dressed up in his uniform. He then killed Punisher by using the puppet the Puppet Master made of him. He next moved onto space, killing various cosmic beings such as Nova, the Silver Surfer, Thanos, and even Galactus. Taskmaster finally tracked him down to the swamp of the Man-Thing and engaged him in battle. During their battle, Taskmaster began to mimic Deadpool's moves and while doing so, even began to hear Deadpool's inner voice. He realized the truth, which frightened him and that fear caused the Man-Thing to incinerate him. Deadpool next destroyed the Man-Thing in order to travel the Nexus of All Realities. He came across the writers of Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe and approached them for the kill, promising to come for whomever was reading as well. Deadpool: Killustrated He started a multiversal massacre, ultimately arriving at the Ideaverse, the realm of ideas where most heroes of classic literature originated. He killed them in order to wipe the inspiration for heroes from the very pages of literature. Deadpool Kills Deadpool More recently, Deadpool's multiversal massacre took a new objective: to kill every alternate version of himself. He recruited many other alternate Deadpools from the multiverse to aid him, while a small resistance of Deadpools fought back. He sent an agent to kill Headpool, before sending the same agent to Earth-616, where he found the resistance warning the Deadpool of this reality about the threat. The agent successfully killed one of the Deadpools from the Deadpool Corps and Dogpool, before Earth-616's Deadpool managed to kill him. Back in his own dimension, Dreadpool thanked all the Deadpools who had joined his side, before leading his team (alongside Galactipool) on a suicide mission to the recently discovered hideout of the resistance. After all the Deadpools of both Deadpool Corps were killed, the last standing Deadpool, that of Earth-616, confronted Dreadpool in his home reality. During the battle, Deadpool convinced Dreadpool he did wrong. After seeing the error of his ways, Dreadpool was ultimately killed by Deadpool in revenge for his friends who were murdered by the evil Deadpool Corps. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Various weapons and swords. | Notes = | Wikipedia = | Trivia = * While never addressed by this name in the series, writer Cullen Bunn stated that this version is named "Dreadpool" in an interview. | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family Category:Regeneration Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Fencing Category:Shooting Category:Insanity Category:Scarred Category:Comic Awareness